


Vivo

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que después de dieciocho años en esa jaula oscura es Naruto lo único que le entretiene. Cuando su contenedor lucha con su fuerza, Kyûbi se siente vivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivo

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** hasta el cap 426 del manga.
> 
> Escrito para el AI de [adhara](http://adharaphoenix.livejournal.com/203491.html?thread=1369059#t1369059) en lj, para [hagane90](http://hagane90.livejournal.com).

Siempre dice que va a ser la última vez, pero es algo que nunca cumple. Lo ha intentado de todas las maneras posibles, pero al final, consciente o inconscientemente, acaba volviendo a los pasillos húmedos de su propio interior, y sigue el camino, ya aprendido de memoria después de tantos años.

Kyûbi le mira enseñando los dientes, con la malicia brillando en sus ojos. Sabe que esta vez lo ha hecho porque ha querido. Sabe que quiere averiguar la verdad que se esconde detrás de la negativa del bijû a que una su chakra con el del sapo. Naruto entiende (o más bien acepta) que hasta ahora no haya querido, pero puede que esta vez sea su única oportunidad para salir con vida. Para ambos.

No se molesta en preguntarlo. Después de tanto tiempo son capaces de leer en la mente del otro, incluso traspasando la barrera del sello, ya debilitado. Pero todavía son capaces de ocultarse cosas, y Naruto no es capaz de superar el muro que ha establecido Kyûbi delante de lo que tanto quiere saber, y sólo es capaz de entrever a medias lo que siente el demonio. Es el más fuerte de los bijûs, y su orgullo puede superar el instinto de supervivencia.

El rubio sabe que no le dice toda la verdad, ya que ellos dos llevan años luchando juntos. No entiende que la diferencia es precisamente ésa.  _Ellos_  llevan años uniéndose, y toda una vida mezclando sus propios chakras. Kyûbi lo empezó haciendo por pura necesidad, pero ahora que tiene que dejar que otro use algo tan poderoso como su fuerza sabe que las cosas han cambiado.

Que después de dieciocho años en esa jaula oscura es Naruto lo único que le entretiene. Cuando su contenedor lucha con su fuerza, Kyûbi se siente vivo. Y no está dispuesto a compartir lo único que tiene.

Naruto realmente no creía que hubiera alguien más testarudo que él mismo, pero está claro que no es así. Cede, finalmente, y el sapo se despega de su hombro. Kyûbi enseña todavía más sus dientes, en una sonrisa siniestra, y empieza a dejar salir su chakra.

Cuando la mente del ninja vuelve a salir a la superficie, lleva la mitad del demonio en sus ojos, y tres de sus colas ardientes de chakra.

_Otro día vivo_ , piensa, mientras empieza a dirigir los movimientos de Naruto.


End file.
